


Mi Sol

by sailingonstardust



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dissociation, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 00:35:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10059437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailingonstardust/pseuds/sailingonstardust
Summary: It's just porn with some hurt/comfort for good measure.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to @LittleLynn for looking this over for me and making it acceptable for public consumption!! ;)

“Jack.” Gabe uttered the name in a gravelly tone as he stumbled into his partner. They stood in Jack’s bedroom in the Gibraltar watchpoint. Gabe felt strong arms wrap around him and fingers bunch up in his black t-shirt. Jack had just gotten out of the shower and smelled like aftershave and some generic brand soap. It made Reaper want to gag, but a bigger part of him, the Gabriel part of him, couldn’t help but bury his face in Morrison’s neck and breathe in the scent of _home_.

That was really what it came down to, wasn’t it? Gabriel’s place of comfort, safety, belonging, _love_ , had never actually been a destination. It had grown to be this talking sack of bleached flour a long time ago, and that had never really changed.

But here, clinging desperately to Jack, Gabriel’s eyes burned and his chest felt too tight. How long had Reaper tried to forget about this, how long had he convinced himself he hated the man before him? How many nights did he lay awake pointedly not thinking about the contentment he only ever found in Jack Morrison’s arms? How many times did he tell himself he’d never feel this again? 

Gabe’s face burned with the prospect of Jack discovering him crying, so he distracted them both by sinking his teeth in the man’s neck. Jack let out a grunt of discomfort, but Gabriel was quick to soothe the aching bite with his tongue. They had already hurt each other enough to fill multiple lifetimes.

“Carajo, necesitaba esto. Te necesito.” Gabriel murmured, laving his tongue across the bruises he had left across Jack’s pale neck. Falling into Spanish was comfortable for Gabriel in moments where he felt overwhelmed. In the bedroom with Jack this had always been an extra perk, as he knew that his sultry tone always shot straight to the man’s dick.

The old soldier growled and before Gabriel could brace himself Jack was shoving him up against the wall in his bedroom and pressing his hot mouth to his own. Gabriel was keenly aware of the bruising grip Jack had on his hips and the wet tongue groping along his lips begging for entrance. And of course he gave it. He’d give Jack anything. That had never really changed.

Gabriel let out a surprised noise as he felt Jack’s tongue on his own, the sound of their kissing filling the room. He wrapped a hand around the back of Jack’s neck and let his other hand find Jack’s clothed erection. Now it was Jack’s turn to moan, the sound apparently surprising the soldier as he broke away from Gabriel’s mouth to stare at him, panting.

“What, you forget that’s how this works, cariño?”

“I’m not that senile yet.” Jack replied with a shake of his head. He released his grip on Gabriel’s hip with one hand and used it to slowly smooth his thumb over a large scar on Gabriel’s face. The gesture was so affectionate and was such an abrupt change from the frenzied touching only moments ago that Gabriel felt himself tense up.

“I didn’t think…” Jack murmured, trailing off. “This is…” He sighed in frustration and frowned at Gabriel’s lips. “We were in love, then I thought you were dead, then we hated each other, and I never fucking believed we’d be doing this again.”

“You sound angry about it, cabron.” Gabriel said, fiddling with the hem of Jack’s sweatpants.

Jack simply let out a huff and shook his head. “Confused, I guess. Thinking it’s too good to be true… but not angry.”

“Well I promise I’m real, but I won’t be stickin’ around here if you keep gabbing and don’t start touching.” Gabe bluffed, as if he could leave, as if every part of him that was still Gabriel Reyes wasn't screaming at him to stay.

The teasing was familiar, comfortable. Well, more so than this intimate honesty, anyway.

“Jackass.” Morrison scoffed, but did as he was told, pressing his knee up against the bulge in Gabriel’s sweats. Gabriel fought to keep in a moan as two of Jack’s fingers slid between his lips and Jack’s own mouth found purchase on his neck.

“Too many clothes.” Jack growled against his skin after a minute and he began to roughly tug at the hem of Gabriel’s shirt. Reluctantly, Gabe pushed him away and slipped the garment over his head, then dragged off his pants and boxers in one fell swoop. Before him Jack did the same.

Jack had been in good shape before Gabriel met him, and had only gotten more fit as he was pumped with super soldier drugs. Even in his old age, he looked damn good. Gabriel let his gaze wander and take in the sight of Jack Morrison naked and hard, a sight he never thought he’d see again. Nothing about the man had really changed all that much besides his hair turning grey and a few extra wrinkles here and there, except for…

“What?” Jack asked defensively, crossing his arms over his chest.

Gabriel felt his heartbeat in his chest, felt a rush of cold settle in his bones. He realized he was frowning.

“That scar.” Gabe pointed to Jack’s abdomen and tried to keep his voice even. “I gave you that scar.”

It looked nasty. The skin surrounding the actual mark was pale and uneven, and the scar itself was a jagged line that cut far along his abdomen. Altogether it took up half of Jack’s right side. Gabriel felt guilt lodge like a physical thing in his throat. He stared at the scar, unable to look away as bile rose in his throat.

“We gave each other a lot of scars. In case you’ve forgotten, we _did_ spend half our lives trying to kill one another.” Jack said, his body relaxing as he realized what was bothering his partner.

“You didn’t give me any that bad.”

Jack barked out a laugh. “Give me more credit than that; some of us don’t have your…” he hesitated, “capabilities.”

“That’s not the point.” Gabriel protested.

He knew exactly which of their fights had caused that scar. Could remember the precise moment he watched a shard of metal lodge itself in Jack’s side. A metal shard Reaper had sent flying with the reckless use of his guns. Jack had crawled himself back to whatever abandoned building he was staying in at the time. After, Reaper did what he did best: fled into the shadows.

Guilt had clawed at him so intensely that he ended up following the Soldier to make sure he didn’t die alone with a metal shard in his side. Reaper had watched from a broken windowsill of an abandoned hotel as Jack yanked the shard out of his body and sewed himself up, a twisted mix of guilt and satisfaction squirming in Reaper’s insides all the while.

“Gabe?” He heard Jack say concernedly. As his mind came back to the present, Gabriel registered the formless, tingling sensation he experienced when he didn’t put forth a conscious effort to stay in a solid form, and realized he was dematerializing. “Come back to me.” Jack said gently, clearly concerned. All the while he kept his hands at his sides so as not to spook his partner just like he used to, before everything had gone to shit. It was an anchor to Gabe and he clung to it, to Jack.

Gabriel took a shuddering breath and focused on the present, on Jack in front of him and the smell of his shampoo and the texture of the carpet underneath his own arthritic feet. Slowly he felt feeling creep back into his body, not unlike the sensation of blood flowing back into veins after the circulation had been cut off. That is to say - not entirely pleasant.

“Sorry.” Gabriel spoke once the pain subsided to a dull ache. His voice was more gravelly than usual after entering into wraith form. Slowly he reached forward and grasped Jack’s warm hands in his own cold ones.

“You okay?” Jack questioned and rested his forehead against Gabriel’s. Gabe nodded. After all of that, his erection had waned completely. “We don’t have to keep going if you don’t want to.” Jack said, apparently having noticed. He rubbed circles into the the back of Gabe’s hand with his thumb. “You could just hold me, we could just sleep.”

“I want to.” Gabriel insisted, hyperfocusing on the feeling of Jack rubbing his skin. “Just… Let’s start over, yeah?”

“Okay.” Jack affirmed, waiting with his forehead against the other’s for Gabriel to make the first move.

Slowly, tenderly, Gabe pressed his lips to Jack’s and reached up to bury his fingers in grey hair. Pulling his hair had always gotten Jack hot and bothered. Jack hummed contentedly at the first tug and pulled Gabe flush against his body, pale and dark skin meeting once again.

Even after a lifetime apart, this old song and dance was comfortable for them. The feeling of Jack’s strong body against his own was intoxicating to Gabe; familiar and overwhelmingly new all at once. It wasn’t long before they found themselves grinding against one another again.

But where it had been urgent and rough just minutes before, their touches were now soft. It felt like the first time they had done this: gentle but persistent, awkward but _right_.

If he was naive enough, or perhaps brave enough, Gabe could imagine that the last thirty years hadn’t happened at all; that they were back in the SEP, clinging to one another through bout after bout of post-injection symptoms. But Gabriel Reyes was both too hardened and too cowardly for that, so he pushed all thoughts aside besides _here_ , and _now_.

Slowly Gabe began to nudge Jack toward his bed, guiding him without breaking contact. They fell gracelessly onto the mattress together and both huffed out a laugh. The smile on Jack’s face gave Gabe pause, stupidly lost in the lopsided grin, and the crows feet at the corners of his blue-grey eyes.

“You’re a dumbass, Morrison.” Gabe found himself grinning.

“Takes one to know one.” Jack retorted as he pushed himself to lay against the headboard. Gabe moved to lean over him on all fours.

A pause, then, as Gabe met Jack’s gaze and his breath caught in his throat. “Come here.” Jack murmured and opened his arms for Gabriel to sit on his lap. Gabe maneuvered so he was straddling Jack’s thighs with his own thicker ones. Their cocks sat prettily between them, flushed and begging to be touched. When Jack leaned forward to close the remaining distance between them their lips slid together like that was all they were made to do.

“Can I touch you?” Jack questioned against his lips, hands rubbing along Gabe’s abdomen.

“Yeah.” Gabriel exhaled.

Jack’s hands wandered over the planes of Gabriel’s body, touching and exploring, as if memorizing a map. “Missed you.” He murmured.

Everything felt hot: the places their skin met, inside the pit of his stomach, the back of his neck which burned with mild embarrassment as Jack all but worshipped his body without touching him the one place he most needed it. Gabe’s fingers found their way into Jack’s silver hair as Jack sucked on Gabriel’s bottom lip.

“Can you get the -” Jack managed minutes later between kisses.

“Where?” Gabe interrupted, ever impatient.

“Top drawer.” Jack answered. Gabe reluctantly pulled himself away from Jack to reach across the bed to the nightstand. He dug around blindly and found the bottle of lube and swiftly passed it to Jack.

He busied himself with gently tugging Jack’s hair as Jack opened the tube and warmed some lube between his palms. A gasp escaped Gabe’s throat as his partner’s touch trailed down his abdomen and finally, _finally_ , reached his cock.

Jack’s calloused hand on him had Gabe panting and moaning almost immediately. It was like a searing heat enveloping him and all he could do in response was rock into the slick warmth.

“Fuck, Jackie.” Gabe groaned as Jack teased the head with his thumb. His cock twitched in the soldier’s hand as Jack latched onto his neck and began to suck a deep mark into his brown skin. The only sounds to fill the room were that of Gabriel’s panting breaths and the obscene slide of skin on skin.

Again thoughts of the SEP entered his mind; memories of times they had done this very thing, albeit with more of the urgency young lovers possess. The image only served to make Gabriel’s stomach flip and the heat in his core intensify.

“Wanna feel you, mi sol.” Gabe panted when Jack had finished laving his tongue over his mark on Gabriel’s neck. The nickname had been one they used in the SEP, and now it felt to Gabe like an admission of what had never really faded between them. “Want you to feel good too.”

Morrison growled at that. Suddenly Jack’s grip on Gabe’s dick was gone, and all the pleasurable heat with it. He had to actively keep from letting a whine fall past his lips. Instead a moan escaped Gabriel when Jack’s hand returned, this time holding his own cock against Gabe’s.

“Oh, _fuck_.” Gabriel groaned eloquently. One hand slid from Jack’s hair and entwined his fingers with Jack’s around them, dark skin contrasting with white. “You feel so good. You’re so good for me.” He rambled.

Gabe fucked into their hands desperately and felt Jack doing the same. The slide of skin against overly-sensitive skin was the most intense sensation he had experienced since the Reaper had taken him over all those years ago. Their bodies were slick with sweat and panting breaths filled the nearly nonexistent space between them as their lips met in a sloppy kiss.

“I’m close. Gabe, _fuck_.” Jack warned as they came up for air. Gabriel nodded. He felt that inescapable heat welling up within him, too. Vaguely Gabe was aware of the bed creaking beneath them as they moved, frenzied against one another.

Jack came first, but only just. There was no preamble; just one last tug of his hair, a shout, and the feeling of his hot release on Gabe’s stomach. Moments later Jack pulled his cock away and wrapped a hand around Gabe’s still-hard member, palms covered in his own release.

“You can let go, Gabe.” He heard Jack say, his voice wrecked. Jack’s words, his hand on his cock, the knowledge that _this was Jack, this was really happening, this was the man he loved and they had been given a second chance_ , was what finally sent Gabriel falling over the edge.

It was a burning he had not felt in a long time: a wave of pleasure bordering on pain that swept through him, leaving him helpless but to cry out and cling to Jack. He worked him through his orgasm until Gabe weakly batted his hand away.

The old soldiers slumped against one another, chests rising and falling in concert with their heavy breaths. Softly, Jack pressed a tender kiss to Gabe’s scarred lips before maneuvering him so he was propped comfortably on a pillow. Gabe watched the muscles of his back as Jack got up and walked to the bathroom, returning with a damp cloth in hand. Jack cleaned them up in silence, only a grunt from Gabriel at the sensitivity of his softened cock. When he was finished, the towel and the bottle of lube from earlier were dropped unceremoniously on the floor. Gabe felt the bed dip as Jack climbed in beside him and pulled the sheet up to their shoulders, only a hand’s-width of space between them. There was silence and they simply stared at each other, thumbs rubbing against palms between their clasped hands.

“Mi sol, huh?” Jack finally questioned, his voice sounding too loud in the silence.

Gabe felt his stomach flip at the question. He knew it had been coming, knew it since it fell from his lips without thinking - only feeling. Still, he did not know what to say. He could remember like it was yesterday the first time they had said the phrase ‘I love you’ to one another, accompanied by an oh so suave ‘mi sol’ on Gabe’s part. From then on it had been their thing.  

The last time Gabe could remember saying it before now was the night of the promotion. It was said hollowly, with jealousy thinly veiled behind words that were supposed to mean everything. Back then it was the start of an era of hatred and pain. Gabriel found himself hoping that now it could be the start of a new era; one of healing.

“Yeah.” Gabe said in answer. “Tu eres mi sol."  
  
A ghost of a smile lighted on Jack’s face at that and he leant forward and pressed his lips against Gabe’s. It wasn’t long before Gabriel felt the safe, sated lull of sleep pull him under with his palm pressed to Jack Morrison’s scar. He felt Jack’s breath against his cheek and dreamt it was the lapping water of a lake, the newly-risen sun warming every part of him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments always make my day, js :D Find me on tumblr at gaybrielreyyes to yell about Overwatch with me!


End file.
